Pride
by axkobsessed
Summary: Set after the war. Aang and Katara have finally admitted their feelings for each other, but can their love withstand the test of time and pride? Kataang.
1. Confessions

_Lol this story is based on my Sec 3 End-of-Year essay topic that I wrote on; its Pride if you still dun noe. I was just wondering what I would have wrote if the teachers actually allowed it, and if I had a lot of time on my hands during the exam. Pls review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I still be writing this?_**

* * *

**

The war was over. Finally, the century long war had come to an end, with Ozai powerless, Zuko as the new Fire Lord, and Aang, as a fully realized Avatar, who had done what no other Avatar had done before, to bend another's energy.

All these thoughts ran through Katara's mind, as she walked out of the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. _Of course, most importantly is that Aang and I can finally be together, _she thought, seeing the young Avatar standing at the balcony outside Iroh's tea shop. She walked right next to him, blushing as she turned to see his face. The face that she had fallen in love with since she first freed Aang from the iceberg. Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, and they hugged each other. After they released each other, they looked at each other, before leaning into a passionate kiss.

After so long, a whole year of hiding her feelings towards Aang, Katara was finally able to tell him. After a long while, they finally broke apart, smiling at the other.

"So you're not confused anymore?" Aang asked, a little worried.

"I was never confused Aang," Katara confessed, a little scared that Aang might still be upset about what happened at the theatre that night when they all went to watch the play. "I was just a little……afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Aang asked, confused. "Afraid that I would hurt you?"

"No! Its just that……you have no idea what I felt that night when Azula shot you at the catacombs. I didn't know what I'll do if you died. I knew that night that I needed you, so when you told me you liked me at the play, I just……knew I had to wait till the war was over, otherwise if you died… I would…," Katara said, tearing up. "Plus I didn't want you thinking about me while you fought the Fire Lord."

"Its okay Katara," Aang comforted her, wiping her tears away with his hand. Katara blushed as she smiled at Aang.

"I'm sorry that I ran away that night," Katara apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its fine Katara, I understand." Aang said. Katara smiled as both of them just sat there, holding hands and just enjoying each others' presence.

"Well, looks like you two are having a good time," came a voice from behind them.

Aang and Katara looked behind in surprise, quickly letting go of their hands and blushing furiously when they saw Sokka standing there smirking at them.

"Uh…Sokka I—," Aang started to explain before Sokka cut him off.

"Relax Aang, I knew that you liked Katara long before the play. The whole Gaang does. You weren't exactly hard to read you know?" He laughed.

"Huh? You guys knew? Bu— Wait. What do you mean 'before the play'? Were you guys spying on us there? Aang asked suspiciously.

"Hey it was Toph's idea! She said you guys were behaving weird, so she suggested we follow you! We never expected to hear a confession!" Sokka laughed. "Or a rejection," He added, looking at Katara.

Katara looked embarrassed.

"Relax! At least I know the reason you rejected him now," Sokka laughed.

"Just how long were you standing there?" She questioned.

"Since you guys started making out," He smirked. Katara and Aang both flushed red.

"Can't you give us some privacy?" Katara asked angrily.

"No," was Sokka's simple reply. "Its not that I don't trust Aang, I don't feel safe leaving you two making out somewhere."

"You're such a jerk!" Katara said, grabbing Aang's hand and running into the teashop.

"I try," Sokka grinned, before following them.

XxX

The Gaang spent the night in Ba Sing Se, since it was so late. The next day, Zuko had to leave for the Fire Nation to assume his new post as Fire Lord. The Gaang crowded around Appa, to say goodbye to their newest ally.

"Bye Zuko, and thanks for teaching me firebending," Aang said, giving Zuko a hug.

"Yeah! Group hug!!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka! Wait no—," was all Zuko got out before he was engulfed by the entire Gaang in a hug.

"Looks like Zuko still hasn't got used to group hugs yet," snickered Katara.

"Hey! I could have you all arrested for assaulting the new Fire Lord!" He said, a little annoyed.

We all laughed, as Iroh came forward to say goodbye.

"Bye Uncle! I promise I'll come back to visit your tea shop!" Zuko said.

"Goodbye Zuko! I'm glad that you have decided to assume so much responsibility as the Fire Lord. You have a difficult task ahead of you, reconstructing the Earth Kingdom. Good luck." Iroh said warmly, before engulfing Zuko in a hug.

"You sure you don't want to stay on in the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked Aang. "It'll make my job a lot easier."

"I'm sure," Aang replied. "If you run into any trouble there, I'll be there to help you."

"Ok then." Zuko replied. "BYE!" He shouted as Appa started taking off.

"Be back soon Aang!" Katara yelled, prompting snickers from Sokka and Toph.

As Appa disappeared into the clouds, Katara turned back to Sokka.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing Sugar Queen," Toph replied. "Sokka was just telling me what you and Aang were doing at the balcony when you two left the tea shop."

Toph laughed, sensing a rapid change in Katara's heartbeat, knowing that she was indeed in love with Aang. _Like I didn't know that since the first day I joined them._ She thought to herself.

"Sokka, if one more person knows about that, I'll…………no one else better know about that!" Katara shouted, her face red.

"Chill out Katara, its not like its some secret." Sokka said. "I mean, only the blind can't see you like Aang a lot."

Toph coughed.

"Oh right, see! Even the blind can 'see' that you like Aang!" Sokka reasoned.

"Ugh!" Katara gave up and left, going back into the tea shop.

"Good one Snoozles!" Toph punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ouch! Will you stop doing that?"

Toph smirked back at him before also going back into the tea shop.

"Make me."

* * *

_Sorry if it's a little boring at the start, will try to add more content and stuff in the next few chapters. Pls review!_


	2. Bad News

_Sorry for the late update but I was really busy at the start of the week but now im more free to write. I will definitely make time for Avatar, no matter how busy I am. Chapter 2 of Pride is up! Pls review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?_**

* * *

**

After wishing everyone goodbye, Zuko and Aang took off on Appa to head to the Fire Nation, where Zuko had to begin his duties as the Fire Lord. As Zuko sat on Appa's saddle, Aang flew Appa to the Fire Nation capital. As Aang flew Appa, all he thought about was Katara, waiting for him back in Ba Sing Se. Already he wanted to just stop there and return to Ba Sing Se to be with her. But he knew he couldn't, as Zuko had already asked him to meet with some Fire Nation governors about the reconstruction of the Earth Kingdom, and apparently he was very nervous. Plus, he didn't really want to leave Zuko stranded in the middle of nowhere having to walk all the way to the Fire Nation.

Zuko decided to break the silence.

"So, why don't you want to stay with me in the Fire Nation?" He asked inquisitively. "There's a big palace there for you to stay in, not to mention good food."

"I'm not Sokka, Zuko," Aang replied. "Besides, Ba Sing Se needs me to help rebuild."

"I still think there's another reason," Zuko said. "It's Katara isn't it?"

"What?" Aang said nervously. "No…no its not! Ba Sing Se needs me to help rebuild!"

"No need to pretend Aang; you know that we all saw what happened during the play right?" Zuko said. "And I don't think Katara would like to hear you say that she's not the reason for you remaining in Ba Sing Se."

"Ok Ok! I'm staying there for her ok? Don't tell her what I said," Aang pleaded. Zuko laughed.

"Relax! Though I have to warn you, some of the governors in the Fire Nation aren't happy that you defeated my father. They may try to make things difficult for you." Zuko warned.

"I think I can take it," Aang shrugged.

The rest of the trip pretty much passed in silence.

XxX

After a week, they finally reached the Fire Nation Capital. Zuko seemed very nervous. The minute they touched down, a wave of applause broke out, and the crowds of people were cheering excitedly for their new Fire Lord, and the Avatar. Zuko's anxiety disappeared as he saw the massive crowds.

"Looks like you're quite popular here eh, _Fire Lord_?" Aang teased.

"Not as popular as you," Zuko replied, waving at the crowd of fans.

After a long time settling the crowds, Aang and Zuko proceeded to the Royal Palace, where they were warmly welcomed by most of the governors. They rested for a while, before Aang pulled Zuko apart.

"Hey Zuko can we meet your governors now?" Aang asked with an anxious face.

"Can't you wait a while longer? We just got back!" Zuko asked, tiredly.

"I wanna go back already Zuko!" Aang said, with a pleading face.

"Ok ok," Zuko sighed. "Please tell all the governors to meet in the conference room for the meeting with the Avatar." Zuko instructed to one of his royal guards.

"At once sir," the guard left.

"There happy?" Zuko said. "You'll be able to go back and see Katara soon, okay?"

"Finally!" Aang grumbled.

Zuko sighed.

XxX

Later during the meeting, Aang was greeting all the governors politely, but inside he was really frustrated about the meeting. He spent the whole meeting thinking about Katara. Her beautiful blue eyes, dark wavy hair, tanned skin, all made him miss her so much his heart was aching.

At long last, the meeting was over, and Aang immediately went to Zuko, wanting to wish him goodbye before leaving on Appa. As he neared the new Fire Lord, he heard Zuko talking to Governor Shu, about Aang's duties.

"…You can't do that! He needs to return to Ba Sing Se to help in the rebuilding project!" Aang heard Zuko saying incredulously.

"That may be so, but we need the Avatar to stay here and help us deal with the rebel groups! And our need far exceeds that of Ba Sing Se!" Governor Shu said angrily. Spotting Aang standing there, he called Aang over.

"I'm needed in Ba Sing Se to help rebuild! I can't stay here!" Aang said firmly.

"I'm sorry Avatar, but this is more important! We can't risk a repeat of the war because Ozai's loyalists are still around!" Governor Shu said.

Aang sighed. No matter how much he wanted to be with Katara, he knew that stopping these loyalists were more important.

"Fine," Aang conceded. "How long do I have to stay?"

"Until all the militant groups are defeated," Governor Shu said. "It could take months, years maybe.

"That long!?" Aang said, outraged.

"We don't have a choice." Governor Shu said. "From what Fire Lord Zuko has told me, other than the rebuilding project in Ba Sing Se, you have another…er…prior commitment."

"Yeah," Aang said, dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, but you have to forget her for the time being. Focus on finding and stopping these rebel groups." Governor Shu said.

Aang didn't hear him. His mind was back in Ba Sing Se with Katara, and all his friends. Being apart from her for a few days was torturous enough, a few months without her? Aang didn't know how he'd survive.

"The faster these loyalists are defeated, the faster you can return to Ba Sing Se to assist in the rebuilding and your…uh…commitment," Governor Shu said.

Aang just nodded sadly, leaving for his room.

"Looks like I can't leave anytime soon," He said to himself, sighing. "Sorry Katara…"

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, will try to improve the story in the next chapter. Pls review! _


	3. Heartbreak

_Chapter 3 is done, hope you'll like it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?_**

* * *

**

"ZUKO!!" Aang shouted as he raced to the Fire Lord's room.

As Aang entered the room, he saw Zuko was sitting there tiredly with a curious look on his face.

"Look, if you want me to do something about Governor Shu's idea, all I can do is wish you good luck," He said warily. "I really can't do anything."

"No its not that, I need to borrow a hawk," Aang said. "To tell Katara," He added in response to Zuko's baffled look.

Zuko nodded. "Just go get a hawk from the uh…hawk place. Tell them I said hi."

Aang nodded before leaving.

As he walked to get the hawk, he couldn't help but feel angry with Governor Shu for his stupid idea.

"If I'd known this would happen I would've just left on Appa the minute the meeting was over, and leave this stupid place," Aang muttered to himself. "I wonder how Katara's gonna take this…"

Would Katara be mad? Angry that he had left her alone in Ba Sing Se? Already the idea of Katara alone was enough to make him depressed. As he attached his letter to Katara to one of the hawks, he again hoped that he could return. Sighing, he left for his room.

XxX

"Katara where's my lunch?" Sokka yelled. "I'm hungry!"

"Just get some fruit to eat Sokka," She replied, irritated. Aang had been gone for a whole 2 weeks. And true enough, it was so different without him here. She missed him terribly. How she wanted to just be with him, to hug him, to kiss him, to have him hold her and sit there together.

She sighed before walking into her room, closing the door behind her. After a while, Sokka's voice came through.

"You know you can't stay in there forever right?" He said. "Come on out to eat!"

Katara just sat there, waiting for Aang to come back. She heard an audible sigh come from the door. As she lay down, she heard Toph's excited voice.

"It's Aang! He's back!"

Immediately Katara got up and ran out of her room, looking for the love of her life. All she saw was Toph and Sokka laughing on the ground, before catching on to the joke.

"I told you she'll come out!" Toph laughed, and Sokka nodded, laughing too.

"You guys are such……JERKS!" Katara screamed, going back into her room. As she slammed the door and flopped down onto the bed, she couldn't help but feel so angry with them. They had been teasing her the past 2 weeks non-stop, and despite how bad she felt, they didn't stop.

"I wish Aang were here…" She muttered miserably.

"Katara! You've got a letter from Aang!" Sokka called.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Katara called back irritated.

"Stop asking trick questions and come out!" Sokka yelled back.

_If this was fake, Toph and Sokka are sooo gonna die today. _

Hesitantly, Katara opened her door to see Sokka holding a scroll in his hand, and with an annoyed look on his face. Her face lit up and she made a grab for the scroll, while Sokka smirked.

As she opened it immediately to read it, her heart was bursting with excitement and joy, as she quickly scanned the letter.

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm sorry that I'm unable to return to Ba Sing Se to be with you yet, and will not be able to for some time, as some Fire Nation governors here want me to deal with the rebel groups in the Fire Nation, as they fear these loyalists may try to re-start the war, and spread chaos again. _

_As much as I want to return, I can't risk a repeat of the war, and so I have no choice but to remain here to help in the capture of the remaining loyalists, and to stop them once and for all. I may only leave once all the leaders of the remaining loyalists are apprehended, which may take a while, a couple of months at the least. _

_I miss you with all my heart, and I promise that I'll finish this fast, and come back to Ba Sing Se._

_Love,_

_Aang_

As she read the second paragraph, her joy evaporated to be replaced by sadness and anger. She was already so lonely here, without him here, and now he wasn't coming back for a couple of months?

"So is Aang coming back yet?" Sokka asked, curious as to why his sister was staring at Aang's letter with a look of hurt and disbelief on her face.

Katara just hurled the letter at him, before storming into her room, angrily slamming the door.

As Sokka quickly read through the letter, his face paled, and he looked at Katara's closed door with a look of pity.

"Aang's gonna have a hard time fixing this," he said, shaking his head, leaving Katara alone in her room.

XxX

_How could he? He promised to be back soon! _Katara couldn't help but think, as she cried on her bed. As she began to think about Aang's letter, she felt a strong sense of resentment towards Aang, which was quickly abolished by her conscience.

_He has a job to do, will you stop being so selfish? Do you really want him to choose you over the world?_

_Yes,_ Katara's selfish side said, while her more responsible sidereplied with _no._ She couldn't think straight, should she blame Aang for having to stay there and help with capturing the loyalists, or forgive him?

She sighed. It was the same with her father, having to leave because of the war, and now Aang too, even after the war was over. Having made her decision, she began to write him a letter.

XxX

A week later, Aang was still in the Fire Nation, glumly staring at the sky while waiting for his meeting with the governors and generals later. As he stared longingly at the sky, he saw a speck appear in the horizon, and saw a messenger bird flying towards the Royal Palace. His heart soared as the bird landed in front of him, waiting for him to take the message. He quickly took it and unfurled it to see Katara's neat writing, and he couldn't help but feel elated.

_Dear Aang,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you have to stay in the Fire Nation for another few months. Already I feel so alone without you here with me, and I can't wait for you to return. I hope that you will settle the matter in the Fire Nation quickly and come back soon. Please hurry, I can't stand not having you here._

_Love,_

_Katara_

Aang gripped the paper tightly. Hearing that she was so alone made him feel heartbroken, made worse by the fact that he couldn't go back to comfort her.

_I promise Katara; I'll get this done fast and come back as soon as I can.

* * *

__There's chapter 3 done, pls review if u like it, flame if u don't:P _


	4. No Choice?

_Yeah chapter 4 is done, I'm back to using MS word cos my openoffice is screwed up badly and the spellchecker isn't working. Random I know, but I'm bored during the holidays. Pls review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?

* * *

_

A few months had passed since the distressing letter from Katara, and the two lovers had more or less gotten used to the other not with them, though they still missed each other. Aang no longer spaced out during the meetings with the generals, and Katara didn't just lock herself in the room anymore. If anything, they were more enthusiastic to complete their task, Aang to hunt down the remaining loyalists, and Katara, with Sokka and Toph, to help restore Ba Sing Se back to its original state. It helped them to keep their minds off the fact that they were separated from each other.

XxX

"Avatar Aang, with your help, a lot of the loyalists to Ozai have been captured, and the threat to the Fire Nation has been greatly diminished," Governor Shu said proudly.

"If that's the case, could I return to Ba Sing Se now?" Aang asked excitedly.

Governor Shu shook his head. "The ex-War Minister is still plotting something; that's for sure, we need you in case something happens."

"War Minister Ching? He's a freaking coward!" Aang said. "He was the one who told us where the Fire Lord's chamber was when we invaded the palace city!"

"Not him; War Minister Ching was apparently fired after the invasion," Governor Shu said dismissively. "With good reason, it appears."

"The new War Minister is a lot more cunning, and is definitely more of a match than War Minister Ching," Governor Shu said.

Aang sighed.

"And all the governors have discussed this," Governor Shu said. "That most of the damage caused by the Fire Nation during the war have been repaired or is being worked on. Except the repopulation of the Air Nomads."

"Uh…where are you going with this?" Aang asked uncomfortably.

"Since your um…commitment is back in Ba Sing Se, the governors would like to suggest that you," He paused. "Get married in here in the Fire Nation."

"What do you mean here? I ask Katara to come here?" Aang was taken aback. The governor shook his head.

"As the Avatar, it is inappropriate of you to marry just anyone, it should be someone respectable."

"Katara is respectable!" Aang retorted angrily. "What's wrong with her? She's my girlfriend; I should marry her!"

"You have a duty to the world Aang, how can you just marry someone like that?" Governor Shu said. "Do you really want the whole world to despise you because of who you're with? You're already a hundred years late, don't make another mistake!"

"Katara is not just someone!" Aang said, feeling like he was losing.

"As the Avatar, your honor is more important than some girl. So its settled, we'll arrange a meeting with one of the governors' daughters for you." Governor Shu said, closing the argument, as he walked off.

Aang just sat on the floor, feeling his entire world was collapsing around him. One part of him wanted to decline this ridiculous proposal, and give Governor Shu a kick where it hurts, just to let him know how he felt. Another part knew he had to do this, but he didn't want to break Katara's heart.

His heart sank further. How was he supposed to let her know about this? Just go up to her and say _Hey Katara let's break up_? If he did that (and managed to survive long enough to escape), Sokka would chase him to the ends of the earth to kill him.

_Just how to tell her? _

XxX

"Well, Ba Sing Se is a lot better looking now," Katara said, looking around the city that was destroyed by the Fire Nation during the war.

After a long period of rebuilding, the Royal Palace was fixed from the damage caused during the battle (mostly from their first time meeting the Earth King, Katara grudgingly admitted), the giant drill outside the city was removed, and the great walls were restored.

"Hey now that we're done, let's go get some food," Sokka yawned. "Sorry, I meant Katara go get me get some food."

"You're such a lazy jerk, go get it yourself," Katara shot back. "Why are you always thinking about food?"

"Hey, we fixed the city, what else do you want me to do?" Sokka asked. "I mean we could visit Aang, but its too far—,"

"That's right! We could!" Katara shouted excitedly.

Toph rolled her eyes before punching Sokka in the arm. "Why'd you have to suggest that?" She said.

"Sokka, Toph! Quickly go pack your bags, let's go visit Aang!" Katara said, rushing into the house.

"Katara, you do know that I was joking," Sokka went to her room and tried to talk her out of it.

"No I don't," She said. "Why don't you want to see Aang?"

"Because its so FAR!" Sokka said, lazily lying on the bed. "Besides, I know all you're gonna do there is make out, and I have no wish to see that again."

"Sokka!"

"You know its true."

"Whatever, just pack your bags; we're leaving tonight!" Katara rushed him.

"So fast?" Sokka groaned. As he saw his sister excitedly pack her stuff, he realized that there was no way she would change her mind.

XxX

Aang sat in the restaurant looking bored. Upon his return to his room from the meeting with Governor Shu, he had spotted an invitation to dinner with one of the governors' daughters. _Governor Shu sure is a fast worker._

"Aang are you okay?" Lena asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied, bored. Lena was the daughter of one of the governors, which Aang didn't really pay much attention to his name, and came from a well-off family. Respectable. _"Right, Katara is way more respectable than this girl," _He thought. Lena was really excited about marrying the Avatar, and Aang was sick of hearing her talk about his journey during the war, and her crazy fan ideas.

At last when the dinner was over, he quickly left the restaurant, and went back to his room, still wondering how to tell Katara. If he told her in a letter, she would be so pissed, she would come all the way here to beat the daylights out of him. If Sokka didn't get here first.

He sighed.

"_I guess I'll go back to Ba Sing Se for a while, and tell her about this CRAP that I've gotten into," _He thought. It would break her heart, he knew, and he really didn't want to do this. But the governor's words came back to him

"_Do you really want the whole world to despise you because of who you're with? You're already a hundred years late, don't make another mistake!"_

He didn't see that he had a choice.

XxX

"Remind me; how are we getting to the Fire Nation?" Toph asked.

"I said, we'll use the Eelhound Master Piandao gave me," Sokka said.

"And how did your sister find out about that?" Toph questioned.

"Hey, you try resisting her questioning when she freezes you to the ground," Sokka argued. "Not fun."

"You got your butt kicked by your baby sister," Toph snickered. "What a loser."

Sokka was about to respond, when he saw Katara approach, and thought better of it.

"I thought so," Toph smirked.

The three of them quickly got onto the Eelhound, and they left for the Fire Nation.

* * *

_Ooh what will Katara do when she finds out? I'm curious myself, so I guess I'll quickly update soon! Pls review! _


	5. Pain and Hurt

_Chapter 5 is done, and I'm finally gonna see what Katara's gonna do… _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?

* * *

_

Aang walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se with his new 'girlfriend', with a sullen face, and carrying all her bags of who-cares-what. He had initially refused when Lena had come to his room, begging him to go shopping with her, but she had then stood watch outside his room, pestering him whenever he had to come out, which was too annoying for him to endure. He looked at her ruffling though dresses in the shop, and rolled his eyes, wishing Katara was here. Okay maybe not, otherwise he'll be killed on the spot. He sighed.

His request for a one-week leave to visit Ba Sing Se had been turned down by all the governors, who had then said they needed him here, and he could only leave at the end of the month.

"They need me here?" He muttered. "Yeah, to attend those pointless meetings. Don't these people ever get tired of the same excuse?"

"Come on Aang let's go to another shop," Lena said cheerily, grabbing his arm. Aang just pouted and went with her.

"Remember what you promised; after this shopping thing, no more guarding my room door," Aang said grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Lena said, not caring. She dragged Aang to another shop and went in, leaving Aang outside again. He sighed. Maybe it was better if the Fire Lord had actually killed him.

XxX

"Sokka, we can't keep taking a break every 10 minutes!" Katara chided her brother.

"Relax Katara, we'll get there eventually," He said lazily. "Besides, its 15 minutes."

"Whatever, let's go!" Katara said, pushing him up. He groaned.

"I shouldn't have suggested this…" He complained, climbing onto his Eelhound.

"Now you know what you did," Toph said sarcastically.

It had been a few days of travelling, and Katara had really begun to wonder how she had ever survived with Sokka for a whole year when they were travelling together.

After another few hours of travelling, they finally approached the Palace City, with the huge hill that they were so familiar with, having battled there during the Invasion. As they landed at the coast, several Fire Nation guards came up to them.

"Identification?" one asked.

"You don't know me!?" Sokka said indignantly. "I helped save this screwed-up nation, and you don't know me!?"

"It's the Avatar's friends," another guard whispered to him.

"Oh…right, please," He indicated towards the city.

As they walked in, Sokka was muttering unhappily about the guard.

"How can anyone not know me?" He complained.

"Sokka, just get over it," Katara said, annoyed by his overdramatic ways. "Its not like you're some big hero."

"Hey, I _single-handedly _stopped the fleet of warships from burning the Earth Kingdom to a crisp! I think I deserve some— Ouch!" He was punched by Toph. "Toph, what was that for?"

"Single-handedly?" She questioned, as Sokka rubbed his arm.

"Fine, you helped too okay?" He pouted.

"Whatever, the real hero is Aang," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah I know I'm not as popular as your boyfriend," Sokka teased, prompting snickers from Toph, and an angry glare from Katara.

As they reached the palace, Sokka rushed into Zuko's throne room eagerly, anxious to see his old friend.

"ZUKO!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka? You guys are here?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Group hug!" Sokka screamed, causing Zuko to rush behind one of his pillars. "Come on Zuko!"

"Ugh…fine," He said, embracing each of them.

"Where's Aa—," Katara started to ask, before Sokka covered her mouth with his hand.

"Wait Katara, I've got something important to ask Zuko," Sokka said, before walking over to him.

"HOW COULD YOUR GUARDS NOT KNOW ME?" He shouted, shaking Zuko. "DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM WHO SAVED THIS PLACE?"

"Chill Sokka, I can't help it if no one likes you," Zuko said, laughing at Sokka's incredulous expression.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked. Immediately the mood changed and Zuko's face paled, and Toph could sense something big had happened. Really BIG.

"What is it Zuko? Tell us!" She said. He sighed.

"I think its better if he were to tell you later," Zuko said, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "Right now, why don't you rest in your rooms first."

After they were brought to their rooms, Katara curiously asked Toph.

"What do you think Zuko meant?"

Toph was serious for once. "Something bad for sure."

"Let's go look for Aang, maybe he'll tell us," Katara suggested. Toph shrugged.

"Whatever; but I have this feeling its something to do with Aang."

XxX

Aang followed Lena to yet another shop, sulking the whole time. Just how many dresses can one girl have? After a long, long while, he heard her calling him, and sighed. As he walked in, she ran up to him and smiled, before pleading with him in a whiny voice.

"Aang, can you buy that for me?" She said, pleadingly.

"Uh…why?" Aang asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend!" She said happily. Aang saw people turn around and look at them, so he quickly agreed and paid for her ridiculously overpriced dress, before grabbing her and pulling her out of the shop. He didn't really want everyone to know he was forced to marry some girl he barely knew.

As he walked down the street, Lena wrapped her hand around Aang's, and kissed him lightly on the lips. As they stood there, Aang remembered the last time he felt like this, after the war, when he had kissed Katara on the balcony. Except it was full of love and passion, not idolization from an overly affectionate fan. As they broke apart, Lena whispered.

"I love you."

XxX

After Aang had returned to his room in the palace, he flopped onto the bed, thinking about what had just happened. He didn't love Lena, it was forced. He curled up on the bed, trying to forget it. After what seemed like forever, he looked up, and saw a figure in the doorway. He gasped as he recognized the person.

There was Katara.

_An hour ago,_

XxX

The three visitors walked through the marketplace, looking for Aang. As Katara turned a corner, she saw Aang standing in a clothes shop, looking embarrassed. _What would he be doing in a clothes shop?_

"Hey there's Aang!" She shouted, running towards him.

As the trio neared him, they stopped when they saw Aang pull a girl out of the shop, who seemed vey happy about something. Katara's heart froze when she saw that.

As Aang walked a little further, that girl quickly grabbed Aang's hand, before pressing her lips to his. Katara could just look on helplessly.

"Ouch…" Toph said, looking at Katara(or in her general direction) sympathetically.

"I'm gonna kill that jerk…" Sokka fumed, before that girl whispered something to Aang.

"…I love you…"

Katara turned and ran.

XxX

She sat in her room crying. Crying her heart out. She couldn't believe that after a few months of not meeting him, Aang had gotten a new girlfriend. And forgot about her. Katara started sobbing again, feeling so…alone and unwanted. After a while, she heard Sokka's voice come from the outside.

"Come on Katara," He said. "You know Aang better than this; maybe you should talk to him."

She ignored him, and continued her crying after she heard Sokka sigh and leave. _Maybe I should see what Aang has to say. _Her sensible side said. _What is he has a reason?_

_A reason for betraying me? A reason for being a two-timing bastard? _Her very pissed off side said. After a long struggle with herself, she decided to find him.

As she stood in his doorway, seeing him curl up on the bed, she very much wanted to go there and hug him, while also kill him for cheating on her. She just stood there and watched him. After a while, he looked up, and their eyes met, his with surprise and fear in them, hers with hurt and anger.

He got up and walked to her.

* * *

_Poor Katara, ok I hated to do that 'Lena loves Aang' thing, but I wanted Katara really mad at Aang._

_Aang: What for? She's gonna kill me!_

_Me: -shrugs- fun?_

_Never mind that, I'll try to get the next chapter up asap! Pls review!_


	6. Reactions

_Sorry for the delay; my com was really screwed up and I couldn't open anything without hanging the system, lol. Yay but its fixed now, so im back with chapter 6! And I finally reached 10+ reviews, so thanks to all who helped review this story:__**Airhead259, punkyvb, Night –KFT-, EdwardTwilightObsession, tweedle_dee, TeamDavid, Avatar Wolf, Inkinhart, kian_yo.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?

* * *

_

Aang saw that Katara was standing there, observing him, and he was surprised. He got up and walked over to her, wanting to see properly, as he hadn't seen her in months. As he approached her, he saw that she was looking at him with sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"Katara…what happened?" Aang asked.

Suddenly, she looked up at him with anger in her eyes, something he had never seen in her eyes before, except to Zuko at the beginning when he had joined them.

"Who was that girl Aang?" She quietly whispered, so that Aang had to strain his ears to hear her.

Aang was taken aback. _How did Katara find out about Lena so quickly?_

"What girl?" He tried to act dumb.

"Don't play stupid Aang," Katara said, with anger in her voice. "The girl who kissed you in public on the STREET!"

Aang turned away, choosing not to face Katara. _How to tell her? _

"Katara... the governors uh... want me to..." He just couldn't tell her and break her heart.

"What Aang?!" Katara shouted back at him. "What, they want you to marry that girl so that's why you were with her?" She said sarcastically.

Aang's silence started to worry her. After a while he just nodded.

"Katara, I'm sorry, but--"

"Didn't you tell them about us?" Katara said, feeling her heart starting to crack. "Didn't you?"

"I did, but they said that I...had to marry someone...else."

"Why?"

"They said that you were not...respectable enough... Katara I tried to tell them--"

"They can't make you do something you don't want to do!" Katara argued.

"Governor Shu said I have to do this if I want my honor..." Aang mumbled. When Katara heard that she nearly killed him right there and then.

"Your honor? Are all Fire Nation people obsessed with HONOR?" She yelled in anger. When Aang tried to comfort her, she just pushed him away angrily, before asking him.

"You have to choose Aang; your honor or me," Katara said. When Aang remained silent, Katara just gave him a hurt look before running away.

XxX

Katara was in her room in the Royal Palace, having briefly explained the situation to a _very_ insistent Sokka on her way up. Again she flopped down on her bed and started sobbing. Although it seemed very childish to cry over a boy, Katara couldn't help it. It was the only thing that seemed to help.

_How could Aang choose that slut over me? _Katara silently wondered. _"Was honor really that important?_

XxX

"Why the HELL did you do that to her?!" Sokka's voice echoed from the end of the passage, drawing curious looks from the palace helpers to the Avatar.

"It wasn't my choice!" Aang yelled back, but Sokka grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You could've told that governor to fuck off!" Sokka yelled, causing several people to flinch at his language. After all, it wasn't everyday someone yelled an expletive at the Avatar. "But did you? NO!"

Aang looked down. Sokka had every right to yell at him. After all, he did break Katara's heart.

"I trusted you with her, and what did you do?" Sokka pushed him to the ground. "You broke her heart! I thought you loved her!"

As he got up, he looked down at the Avatar, lying on the ground, before growling angrily. "I better not see you with Katara again, you hear me?!" With that he left the scene, leaving the Avatar on the ground, looking crushed.

_Was this really the best way to deal with the situation? _Aang thought to himself. He sighed. He needed to have a talk with someone. And who better than the very person who had problems with honor in the past.

He started to walk to Zuko's room.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, but i'll get it longer the next chapter, I promise. And I was busy watching Kataang AMVs on youtube on my ipod when my com was screwed, so i'm spending some time to make one of my own, soon to be on youtube. And i'll be away on holiday for a while tmr, so there won't be updates until next thu__rsday. Pls review._


	7. A little Heart to Heart

_Okay I had some extra time on my hands before the flight, so here's chapter 7!_

_P.S Thx for all the reviews so far[especially Avatar Wolf,Avatar4ever113, and Inkinhart]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?

* * *

_

"Hey Katara, can I come in?" came Toph's voice from outside her room.

Katara stopped her sobbing for a while, wondering._ If Toph wasn't calling her Sugar Queen like she always does, she probably wouldn't tease her now._ Katara opened her door, thinking that talking to someone would make her feel better.

"Hey Toph," Katara sniffled. As Toph walked in, she sat on Katara's bed, while Katara sat down next to her. After Toph took a deep breath, she began.

"Look Katara, crying over him isn't gonna work, so why are you even bothering?" She asked.

"I can't help it!" Katara said, angry at herself. "I can't get over that jerk! I...still love him."

"Katara, if I know Aang, he's not such a heartless guy." Toph reasoned with her. "I know he's loved you since I met you guys. He doubt he did it voluntarily."

"But seriously, he could've disagreed! He didn't have to leave me for some girl he barely knows!" Katara argued.

"Remember what you told me about how Aang ran away?" Toph asked, as Katara nodded mutely, before realizing Toph was blind, and she replied with a quiet "yes".

"You told me he blamed himself for leaving, after he heard that fisherman scold him for running away. Have you thought that maybe he did it because he didn't want to be labelled a failure? Toph asked.

"A failure? He just saved the world!" Katara said incredulously.

"Think about it; he ran away, leaving his people to be killed and Sozin waging war on the world. Then he failed at Ba Sing Se, leaving the Earth Kingdom to fall to the Fire Nation." Toph explained. "So when those governors asked him to marry someone else as a duty to the world, he didn't want to refuse his duty again."

"I...guess I never thought about it that way," Katara said, sadly. "So I have to just let him go?"

"Its his choice." Toph said. "Give him time. He'll come round to it. I'm sure he still loves you."

Katara sighed, before lying on her bed.

"_Hopefully he will. Hopefully."_

XxX

"You're really gonna leave Katara for her? I don't think you even like her." Zuko said, frowning. "You

"I don't have a choice. I really don't want to be known as an Avatar without honor." Aang said, ashamed.

"Honor. Trust me; I've faced that struggle before. Ba Sing Se." Zuko said sadly. "It was to either have my honor back and everything I thought I wanted, or to help you."

"I didn't know what I wanted," Zuko continued. "As it turned out, I chose wrongly, and I just barely managed to redeem myself by joining you guys. I told you guys;no one can give you your honor, its something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right."

Aang remained silent. _What was the right thing to do?_

"Do what you think is right, Aang," Zuko advised.

As Aang left, he decided to take a walk through town to clear his mind. To think about what was the right thing to do.

XxX

As he walked down, he saw the palace city in its hustle and bustle, and he smiled, remembering the time they invaded the place. His smiled diminished, when he realized how much he missed being with Team Avatar. All of his friends, Sokka, Toph and especially Katara were gone. Without them, Team Avatar was just...the Avatar. There was no team, no friendship, no happy moments.

As he walked further, he saw people start to shun him, and was surprised. Normally he was the one shunning them. As he continued his stroll, he heard muffled whispers from some people.

"....he dumped his girlfriend for some girl he barely knew...what a jerk..."

"...some Avatar he is..."

He stopped in his tracks, before deciding to return to the palace. This was clearly the wrong place to be trying to think things through.

After having to endure more whispering, Aang finally made it back to the palace. Wanting to have some alone time, he sat down at Zuko's favorite spot, at a small pond with turtle-ducks swimming around. As he leaned against the tree, he again pondered. Was it worth giving up the only family he had for honor? He heard Zuko's words again.

"_No one can give you your honor, its something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right."_

He remembered, at the Southern Air Temple, how Katara had said that she was family to him.

_Sadness. Anger. All of these emotions welled up inside him as he looked at Gyatso's skeleton. Suddenly, he felt a wave of power come over him, and he didn't care. As he was contained in his orb of air, he heard Katara call out to him._

"_Aang, I know you're upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now."_

_As he heard that, he started to come back to the ground, as Katara and Sokka approached him as his air bubble disappeared._

"_Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." __Sokka had told him._

And they had kept their word. They didn't leave him. When he had hid the map to their father, they had forgiven him, and came back. They didn't leave him when he was stuck in jail in the town of Chin. They didn't leave him when he lost Appa in the desert. They didn't leave him when Azula struck him down with lightning. They had stuck by him when he failed at the invasion, and through the hardest time in his life when he had to face the Fire Lord.

He looked up at the moon. It seemed that even Yue was disapproving of his actions. He felt a tear come down his face as he thought about the past.

"_Do what you think is right, Aang."_

Suddenly Aang knew what he had to do. He knew what was more important. He smiled as he went into the palace. The first real smile on his face since Governor Shu had given him the task.

He was going back to his family.

* * *

_There's chapter 7! check back for an update in about a week when I return from Perth, so pls review!_


	8. Confrontation

_Sorry about the lack of updates for the past few days, as I was finishing up my AMV, which is now on Youtube[yay! If you wanna see it pls check my profile for the link]. Since i'm done, i'm back to writing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but if I did, would I be writing this?

* * *

_

Aang quickly walked down the huge passgeways of the palace, as he started contemplating how to apologize to Katara about what he had done. As he walked down the dark corridor, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and quickly turned around and assumed a defensive stance, before coming face to face with Governor Shu's anxious face.

"Avatar, Lena's been pestering me to look for you since you left your room!" Governor Shu said hurriedly. "Why don't you go back to your room to see her?"

"Because I want nothing more to do with her," Aang said, smirking at Governor Shu's bewildered face. _At least now he knew what a pain in the ass that girl is._

"But..but you're supposed to marry her in a week or so!" Governor Shu said.

"Oh yes, about that," Aang glared at the Governor. "This stupid arrangement is off! I'm marrying Katara, that's final!"

"But Aang, you agreed to it! You can't just cancel it as and when you wish!" Governor Shu argued.

"Watch me." was Aang's only reply, as he walked off. Clearly not wanting to give up without a fight, the Governor ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Aang, we've been throught this!" Governor Shu said angrily. "This isn't for our benefit, its for yours! You need to marry someone respectable for you to be respected!"

Aang had had enough of this nonsense.

"Respectable? Katara is way more respectable than that bitch!" Aang yelled at him, as he cowered under the rage of the Avatar. "You want me to put up with her constant shit everyday? Always outside my room waiting to drag me off when I come out? You brought her into this; now you bring her out!"

"Yes, I made a mistake by leaving Katara! But that doesn't mean I can't fix it! You think that by doing this I'll be respected? The people hate me! And I deserve it!" Aang shouted at the terrified Governor. "I broke her heart, yes, but I'm going to make it up to her! And you'll be wise to stay out of my way!"

Aang left the shocked governor and walked to the guest rooms to find Katara.

XxX

Toph was still comforting a sobbing Katara, when she felt some very familiar vibrations coming from the passgeway.

"This better be good," She breathed.

"What?" Katara asked, still crying.

"Aang's here."

XxX

"I thought I told you to leave Katara alone," Sokka growled at the Avatar. "What are you doing here?"

"Sokka, please, I need to talk to Katara," Aang pleaded. "I need to apologize for what I did."

"So you can break her heart again?" Sokka glared at Aang, with his head down.

"Sokka, I thought things through. I love Katara, and I'm sorry for what I did. I never liked Lena, I was--"

"Forced into it?" Sokka mocked. "Like I said, you could have told that governor to--"

"Yes I did. Though I didn't use the same words you told me to use," Aang said, embarrassed. "Please Sokka."

"Never. I'm not letting Katara get hurt again. She can do a lot better than the likes of you!" Sokka snarled at Aang. "You better leave. NOW."

"I'm not leaving if I don't apologize to Katara myself," Aang said firmly.

Sokka looked the Avatar in the eyes, and saw that he was genuinely sorry for what he had done. He softened a little.

"Whatever. Stay all you want, you're not seeing Katara." With that, Sokka went into Katara's room, and as the door closed, Aang could hear the resounding click of the lock, which echoed throughout the passage. Just like his friends, his family. They had all locked him out of their life.

And he deserved it.

XxX

"Sokka! What was that for?" Katara pounded on him. "Why didn't you let him in?"

"It's for you Katara. That jerk is not gonna hurt you again," Sokka said firmly.

"Sokka, what if he does leave?" Katara whined.

"Then it's for the best," Sokka said. "If he can't wait, then he doesn't deserve a second chance."

"He won't leave, Katara," Toph said. "He was really sincere about his apology. I doubt he'll leave that soon. Like I said, I'm sure he still loves you."

Katara heard Aang's breathing through the door, and knew he was still there, waiting. _Does he?_

XxX

Aang had been waiting out there the whole night, and he had no intention of leaving. Not in the

slightest. He didn't care whether it hurt, all he knew was that he had to see her. At any cost.

Time passed, and although Sokka and Toph had come out to do their own activities, he had never seen Katara at all. Everytime the door opened, he would eagerly look up hoping it was Katara, but would get Sokka's fierce glare, which told him that he was checking whether Aang had left.

One day had passed with Aang kneeling outside Katara's door, with the servants, governors, officials all staring at him as they passed by. To hell with it. Honor was what had got him into this mess in the first place. He was cold, he was hungry. But he was willing to do anyting to make it up to Katara. Anything.

XxX

"Come on, he's been there long enough," Katara pleaded with Sokka, as the warrior shook his head for the thousandth time that day.

"If he wants to see you, he'll have to wait at least a week," Sokka said.

"A week?!" Katara exclaimed. "He can't last that long!"

"He's a monk, he'll be fine," Sokka shrugged.

Katara looked towards the door. _Please be fine Aang._

XxX

Throughout Sokka's 'test', Aang may have appeared weaker, but as Toph said, he showed no intention of leaving. As the last day neared the end, Katara was again pleading with Sokka to let Aang in.

"I hate to admit it, but that kid sure is devoted when he wants to be." Sokka grudgingly said. "I wouldn't last a day without meat!"

"You can't even last a few hours without meat," Toph muttered.

As the day almost ended, Katara was more and more worried about Aang. Somehow, she could feel him getting weaker and weaker.

"Sokka it's 12 already, please can we let him in--" Katara felt something. Something felt wrong, like someone had ripped her heart apart again. Aang.

"Aang!" She ran to the door, and opened it, where she saw Aang on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_i was tempted to make Aang beat the -insert word here- out of Shu, but seeing as he's a pacifist, that's kinda unlikely, so sorry to those people who support violence to Shu.[maybe Katara could do something;D] sorry for the like cliffhanger, i'll try to update asap. Pls review!_


	9. Resolution

_This should be the last chapter of Pride[T_T], but i'll be back to updating tetsuko academy after this, so thx to all the reviewers for this story so far, all 21 reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

_

Aang slowly opened his eyes, and a familiar sight met him. A girl with beautiful blue eyes, and dark brown hair was looking at him with concern and worry in her eyes. He felt that same attraction to her as he did in the past when he was released from the iceberg.

"Uh...Katara?" He mumbled.

"Aang! You're awake!" Katara enveloped him in a fierce hug. Aang felt all his troubles slip away, until a familiar voice started coughing sarcastically, and they broke apart reluctantly.

He looked at Sokka, before the warrior gave him a 'if you must' look. He took that as a sign to begin.

"Katara, I'm sorry. For everything I did and said. I shouldn't have agreed to the stupid arrangement by Governor Shu, and I shouldn't have broke your heart," Aang said, looking down, too ashamed to look at her directly. "I'm really sorry for what I did, and I'd understand if you can't forgive me, but I really want you to know that I really regret what I did."

"Aang..." Her voice was soft and caring, and Aang loved the way it always made him relax.

"Yeah?" He replied, still looking down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," She replied in her motherly voice, and Aang couldn't help but suppress a grin as he looked up.

"Yea--" was all he got out, before Katara closed the distance between them, and as their lips met, Aang remembered the last time they had kissed like this, back in Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se. It felt unbelievable, full of love and passion, and it made him feel that Katara was the only person that mattered. As they broke, Aang spoke.

"I can't believe I almost gave that up for some girl I barely know."

"So now you know what you almost did," Katara whispered back to him.

"Um...Sorry to interrupt the 'moment', but you do know that I haven't forgiven Aang for choosing that--" Sokka began, before Toph elbowed him, causing him to recoil in pain.

"Yes, we know you have a lot of 'choice words' to call her, but we don't need to know exactly what they are, Snoozles," Toph said. "Besides, can't you cut Aang some slack?"

"...Ok fine, for Katara's sake. I don't want her to go into depression again. Though if you _ever_ hurt her _again_," Sokka paused, thinking of a threat. ".....there better not be an 'again', you hear me?"

"Of course Sokka," Aang said, holding Katara close to him, as she smiled contentedly.

"And you owe me some meat, I haven't been able to get any since I was too busy for that whole week making sure you didn't break in to see Katara."

"Is that all you can think about?" Toph said. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Aang and Katara laughed, glad that they were together again.

XxX

"Aang!" Lena whined like a child outside his room again. As the door opened, she rushed forward excitedly, before stopping once she saw that Katara's hand was entwined with Aang's.

"Who's this Aang?" She questioned. "Why are you holding _my_ Aangy's hand?" She directed at Katara before pulling their hands apart. Katara and Lena exchanged glares.

"Didn't Governor Shu tell you?" Aang said, exasperated from having to deal with Lena.

"No, what?"

"I'm not marrying you anymore. I'm with Katara now." Aang said, in a tired tone.

"But..but you can't do that!" Lena whined as she grabbed onto Aang's arm in desperation. "I won't let you marry some other peasant girl!"

Katara furiously pulled Lena away, as she yelled at her "Don't touch my boyfriend!"

"Aang's not your boyfriend! He's mine!" Lena argued. Aang looked on, trying to find some way to settle the dispute, before Katara bended some water from the nearby pond and waterwhipped Lena across the face, as she fell onto the ground.

"Let's go," Katara grabbed Aang's hand and hurriedly left, with Sokka and Toph behind, smirking at Lena.

"Talk about a catfight," Toph snickered, while Sokka laughed along in agreement.

"Sometimes violence works best," Katara smirked at Aang, while he blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh Katara?"

"Yeah?"

Aang figeted with something behind his back, as Katara looked at him curiously.

"I know its a little early now, but I was wondering...uh...if..." He showed Katara the object in his hand, and Katara gasped as she saw the intricately carved Water Tribe necklace in his hand. Aang was blushing as he said "I understand if you think its too early or--"

Katara pulled him into a hug, as she said to him "Of course I accept Aang."

Aang's embarrassed grin turned into a full smile when he heard Katara accept. He laughed at Sokka's shocked expression behind him.

"But why would you give me one so early" Katara asked, smirking. "Are you afraid that I'll pull a stunt like yours?"

"That, and...I just want you to know that I'll always love you, wherever I am, and also to prevent any more of these 'situations' from happening next time." Aang said, grinning.

"But how'd you know how to make one?" Katara asked curiously.

"Um...I kinda asked your dad," Aang admitted. "After the war was over. I was going to give it to you, but then I was asked to stay here so...."

"You asked my _dad_?" Katara snickered. "Wow, talk about desperate."

"Well, I couldn't ask Sokka, could I?" Aang said. "I doubt he knows how anyway, so the only person left was your dad."

"Aw that's so sweet," Katara said, but as she leaned in to kiss Aang, Sokka yelled.

"They're about to make out again, Toph do something!"

A wall of earth suddenly rose up and punched right onto Sokka's face, and he clutched his nose, as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Thanks Toph," Aang and Katara said together, before leaning in for their kiss.

"Topb! I sayd them nud mi!" Sokka exclaimed in anger, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Calm down Snoozles, they won't do anything," Toph laughed. "You do know you sound like a clown right?"

Sokka shook his head in exasperation, as Aang and Katara broke apart to laugh at him. They started to walk to Zuko's chamber to say goodbye before leaving to Ba Sing Se.

"Et list hill my nuse, Katarah!"

XxX

"Good to see you're together again," Zuko said. "I can see how you felt in the past Aang, your ex-girlfriend was just here trying to get me to get you to stay."

Aang just smiled, content to be with Katara again.

"Why are there so many guards Zuko?" Sokka said, clearly glad his nose was healed by Katara.

"In case you suggest a group hug again," Zuko laughed at Sokka's dumbfounded face. "On a more serious note, they are here because the leader of the loyalists have been apprehended. So in other words, Aang, you may stay in Ba Sing Se, but please come back to help me once in a while." Zuko added in a whisper.

"Sure thing, Zuko," Aang replied.

XxX

As the Gaang was packing up their stuff on Appa, Katara suddenly remembered.

"Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

Katara had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Where is Governor Shu?"

Aang laughed. "That's enough violence for today. But I promise I'll bring you to see him the next time I visit."

"I'll hold you to that."

As they took off, Katara met Aang's lips again in a passionate kiss, and as they looked into each other's eyes, they both knew that their love would last forever.

"Seriously! Can you guys stop making out every five minutes!?"

* * *

_Pride is finally finished! Yeah! I feel kinda sad though, so I guess i'll keep writing more fics. Again, Thanks to all the reviewers for this story, you've encouraged me alot!_


End file.
